She's What!
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: Ginny had been acting a bit odd so she and tonks went to St. Mungo's to see what was wrong.. Ginny/Tonks Femslash if you dont like it dont read.Flamers have been warned. OFFICIALLY ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Tonks P.o.v

Gin has been acting weird lately so were going to St.

Mungo's for a quick check just to see if anything's wrong.

"Well Ms. Weasely I think I know what's wrong…" I'm

sure my hair is turning a cornucopia of colors right now; I

just reach down and grab her hand. "You're pregnant"

"She's WHAT?!" "I'M WHAT?!" All I could say was "DANG IT!" "Are you

sure?" "DANG IT!" "Tonks calm down" "I mean what the

hell man seriously?" Ginny gave me a look and I shut myself

up "Nymphadora Tonks don't act like you don't know how

it happened!" Merlin I'm in trouble she used my first name I knew what happened but……..we were really going at it

that night I didn't use protection but I thought she was

still on birth control. Ugh I'm so stupid! Molly and Arthur

are going to kill me "Gin I'm sorry..." "You're Sorry?!"

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that I'm pregnant Nym!" I look pretty much everywhere but her eyes.

"I know, I know but well what do you want me to do?!"

"YOU Nymphadora are going to tell my family why and how

I got PREGNANT!" "Do I really have to tell them how?"

"I'm serious!!" "So am I! I don't want to have to say how

you got pregnant!" "Fine but just know that it won't be a fun family dinner for you." " Well i dont think it would have been fun either way" And with that she walked out

of the doctors office and went to the car, with me close behind and I'm sure my hair looked like a freaking rainbow.


	2. Oh No

Chapter 2.

**Tonks' P.o.v**

Today turned my life upside down. I found out that A. Ginny was pregnant B. That I had to tell her parents.

It was a complete accident but I know that there's a good chance that they're gonna kill me for it.

**At the burrow**

We walk in and see the Weasely clan with the exception of Bill and Fleur.

"Wotcher everyone" "Nice of you to join us to night, have a seat you lot dinners ready'' Molly said.

As we sat down Ginny gave me a look the said 'tell them' "Tonks dear is something wrong your hair has gone threw at least 20 colors in the last minute."

"Well Molly We- uh er I have something to tell you…Um…well Gin is uh Pregnant…….'' "………SHE'S WHAT?!" Molly, Percy, and Ron said. "Oh Congratulations TO both of you!" said Arthur "Good job Tonks we give you a 10 for style but a 5 for deflowering our baby sister." Said Fred and George who were grinning like mad

**Ginny's P.o.v**

I went to talk with my mum while Tonks went the guys. I don't who's I'm more danger me or her. "Ginevra Molly Weasely how could you be so UN-responsible?" "Mum I'm sorry it just kind of happened." "Ginny you were supposed to be careful so things like this don't happen." "I know and I'm sorry…I think were going to keep it." "Oh heavens yes! You better!" "Yes mum" "That's my girl give us a hug then."

I gave mum a hug and went to find Tonks she was probably getting an earful from all of the guys by now.

I walk out in time to see Ron shout a curse at Tonks, My dad and Percy tackled Ron. Fred and George had to hold Tonks down all though he missed she looked like she was about to kill him for even trying.

**Tonk's P.o.v**

"Ronald what in the name of Merlin's beard is wrong with you?!" Arthur asked "_**SHE **_got **_OUR_ **baby sister _**YOUR** _only daughter pregnant!" Ron shouted "Well be that as I may she loves Ginny and you should be more supportive of them."Arthur said

Fred, George and Percy just nodded their heads in agreement. "Fred George you big lugs get of me." I said laughing "Sorry Tonks we just didn't want Ronald here getting his bum handed to him by a girl yet again." They said chuckling.

"Arthur I really am sorry I never meant for this to happen, but now that it has I will give it my all I can promise you that." "Very well Tonks. O hello Ginny how long have you been out here?" "Since Ron fired a curse at Tonks and you all had to pin them to the ground." she said

"Ah well them lets go inside its getting rather chilly out here don't you think? I think we've all had our fair share of excitement today" We all got up to go inside Ron apologized and i put my arm around Ginny as went inside. " You still mad gin?" " No, were both at fault it wasn't fair to you for me to go off on you like that." I lean down an give her a very passionate kiss, then Fred and George had to ruin the moment " Oi cut it out down there!" said George " Oh what for she already got her pregnant what else could she do?" " Thanks alot guys!" i yelled " No problem amateur cock blockers at your service!" they said Ginny laughs as I walk away muttering under my breath.


	3. WOW

Hello all you fabulous fans I looked at this fan fiction and a funny ass idea came to me so here goes nothing. Thoughts will be in a different font.

**Tonks P.O.V.**

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! **I am currently running like hells chasing me which it kinda is. After telling my dear mother about me and Ginny she had a Bitch fit I don't know why she just flipped her lid. She even called my dad, aunt Narcissa, and of course my bat shit crazy aunt Bellatrix. Who went through the roof when she found out that and I quote "Why on Gods green Earth did you get A God forsaken Filthy Blood traitor Pregnant?!" This is why I'm currently running for my life. They're not exactly shouting any unforgivables or really bad spells but the ones they are casting could and will cause un-remarkable pain….**"Holy shit! Dad you're supposed to be helping! She just cut down a tree that would rival BigBen!"I yell "Well I'm not much better off. Where's that back up you were speaking of?" "Just through that clearing" I say barely dodging and stunning spell. "Oh you mean that big clearing over there?" he asked "Yeah…."

"They will have 20 yards. To try and kill us! There will be nothing blocking them from us!"

"Oh bloody hell! You think we can fight our way?"

"Well yeah wait no; not really if you recall what happened the first time we tried to fight them"

"You little Git wait until I get my hands one you!" yelled Bellatrix

"Bella, Honestly, we're not trying to kill her just mildly rough her up so for the sake of not spilling her mostly pure blood; Take it down a notch or two Bells." Said Narrsissa. Everyone just stopped for a minute and looked at Narsissa. The youngest of the Infamous Black sisters. So naturally she must have grown some balls to have said that to one of the most notorious killers and insane women in wizarding history. She just sat down on a rock and started to file her nails as Andromeda stared back shocked, while Bellatrix was fuming…

"Take It Down?! Cissy Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Nope its right here; I'm perfectly fine although you I'm not so sure about. I think you lost yours a long time ago personally" she said back. Everyone's jaw dropped it was silent. I had to think... And fast or I would have one less aunt. "Accio Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Arthur Weasely!" I yelled……………………….

**Gasp! cliff hanger what happened? I got a hand cramp thats what happened. And I'm working on 3 other stories including a new oneshot. Oh and sorry if this chapter was any of the following rushed,boring,pointless,hopeless,or just shitty please alert me, give me your thoughts, it feeds my soul muwahaa haa! j/k give me a break I am sleep deprived laters -olivia**


End file.
